User talk:Great Mara
I admit it Now I'm right behind you! Ausir(talk) 21:19, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Moving Categories The problem with categories is theyre not moveable/renameable. The only remedy is to create a new category, recategorize the items, and then put the old category for deletion. BLUER一番 19:44, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Naoto Shirogane I think it's the editor being a bit buggy. I'm guessing you tried to delete the Naruto trivia. BLUER一番 13:39, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Manual of Style Trivia Maybe in Manual of Style the Admin should write something where the section Trivia should be. --Cococrash11 03:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for correcting my error just now... my bad, I'll try to pay more attention next time FarelTheGecko 20:51, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll Face Myself Didn't someone already made I'll Face Myself. --Cococrash11 04:28, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Italics Why do we even need italics not a lot article here in this wiki had one. --Cococrash11 01:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Its not even required in the Manual Layout it doesn't really need one. --Cococrash11 01:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I see it now. --Cococrash11 01:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Personality & Design Personality & Design they don't need to be in the subsection because the information is large. While the Profile discuss the game itself. --Cococrash11 01:47, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Not at all. I usually make edits and then realize a spelling error, fix it, realize something else is wrong, realize something else needs to be added, etc. It's all good now though, thanks. Are successive edits looked down upon? Zahlzeit 03:21, March 24, 2012 (UTC) To be frank I don't really know what that is going to imply. Elaborate? I'll try to keep it down though. This is my first time editting on this particular wiki in general so I wanted to make sure I get a page perfect before going to other ones. Zahlzeit 03:27, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Editting That was some good insight, thanks. Oh it's no problem, I apologize though. I am horribly autistic about these things and usually I like to make things perfect through successive proof checks and edits. You edit more than this wiki too? Get out of here. Which ones? Zahlzeit 03:50, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Wow. Very impressive, haha. You don't like fighting games or something? Zahlzeit 03:55, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh that's a shame. Well I'll see you later. Back to editting. Zahlzeit 04:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) What is the policy for the main photos for demons? One of the policies that I am especially interested to know is what exactly should we porportion the main photo for the page? So it goes down and pushes the Appearances section? Small enough to keep above it? etc. Zahlzeit 04:49, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Alright. What about ordering? Do Devil Survivor 2 entries go BEFORE or AFTER Strange Journey? aguhsadsa;l;k; Not the best news. I'm not sure what to tell the people I'm starting to edit the DeSu2 entries then. I've seen that it's done both ways so far. I guess I'll continue grouping by series since that's what I've been doing until now. Is that okay? Zahlzeit 05:08, March 24, 2012 (UTC) That's exactly what I've been doing now. Anyway see you later. Zahlzeit 05:14, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Revamped the DeSu1 and DeSu2 stat templates. Also a friend tried to make the DDS1 but messed up on his first try. The message in the failed DDS1 template just says "delete me" now. Since neither he or I are admins, could you delete said page ? Zahlzeit 10:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) He is and sorry, I'll talk to him personally. Zahlzeit 21:01, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Appearances Order Well I'll be. I never noticed there was an actual list of the correct order for Appearances. I don't know if I sound foolish by saying this but you have the time, or have nothing to do, can you go over the recently editted articles and see if the appearances are in the right order? In nearly all of the articles I visited today they were all wrong notably with Devil Children entries last. I've tried to reorder them but I didn't really know the correct order so the Appearances section should still be wrong for many of the articles. Zahlzeit 08:09, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I mean generally that huge list of games with release dates. I didn't know the release date for a lot of games so even though I tried to fix a lot of the Appearances sections for a lot of demons, they're probably still wrong. Anyway, see you later. I'm going to sleep too after a few more edits. Zahlzeit 08:18, March 26, 2012 (UTC)